All Is Fair
by 84-Quill-72
Summary: A cute little Valentine's day Puckleberry fic with a side order of Quill. Enjoy : I had to delete it and make a few revisions but the original was uploaded on Valentine's Day. Nothing was drastically changed so it's the same story.


All Is Fair

This is my first fluff fic so I hope it's liked. In the song that Rachel and Puck sing the italic is Rachel, the bold is Puck and the bold italic is both of them. In the one with Schue and Quinn, Quinn is italics, Schue is bold and bolded italics is both of them.

"Alright guys I've got a great assignment for you this week." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room. "I'm going to pair you all up and you're going to work on a Valentine's duet."

There was a loud outburst about wanting to choose their own partners but was quickly silenced by Schue. "Guys! You need to learn how to work with other people. Now every time I give you guys a duets assignment you always pair off with the same people." He grabbed a hat and shook it around a little, "Alright, Finn come draw a name."

Finn stuck his hand the hat and pulled out a piece of paper "Mercedes."

Sam went up next, "Brittany." was the name written on his slip.

Quinn was paired with Mike, Lauren with Tina, Santana with Artie; all that were left were Rachel and Puck.

"Alright, now that you have your partners there's one more guideline." Mr. Schue said grinning "Your duet has to come from a decently well known Broadway play."

There were moans and complaints from everyone but Rachel and Puck; she knew almost every single play ever preformed on Broadway so it made them a shoo-in to win whatever prize that Schue came up with.

"And to make it a little more interesting I'm going to offer a prize for the two best duets. I'm not sure what it'll be just yet but there will be a prize." Schue said and everyone started for the door "Guys I want you to come back after school if you have any questions. I'll be here until 5:30."

"Alright so why don't we meet at my house tonight to go over some duets and pick one so that we can start to practice tomorrow." Rachel suggested to Puck as they were walking to English after practice.

"Yeah sure." Puck said, distantly not really paying attention. "I'll see you later I've got to go." With that he turned and headed back to the choir room knowing that Schue would still be there since he had a free period.

"Hey Mr. Schue." He walked in and closed the door "I need your help with something."

"Sure what's up Puck?" Schue asked, setting down his pen and looking at the younger man. Puck paced a little not sure how to phrase what he wanted to ask.

"Okay so with the assignment this week, I want the song Rachel and I sing to have a special meaning and I want to be able to suggest the song to her rather than let her take over and run the whole assignment." The words all came out in a rush and Puck looked around as if to make sure that no one had entered the room and heard him.

"Alright, that makes sense sort of." Schue said grinning. "But I'm not sure what you need me to do."

"I need you to help me find a song that I can suggest to Rachel tonight." Puck said exasperatedly, "I like her and I want to tell her but it would be easier to sing it to her cause when there's music she listens no matter what is being said."

Schue's smile grew as he realized what was going on "If you had said that to begin with we could've been looking for a song already." He stood, walked over to his music books, grabbed a few and dropped the pile between them on the desk.

"Rachel!" Puck called as he jogged over to her locker after school "Let's go to the choir room."

"Why? We don't need any help and if you have any questions I can answer them just as easily as Mr. Schue can." She said putting her books in her bag.

"Yeah but maybe we can get a hint about what everybody else is doing and then we can pick a song that'll blow them all out of the water." He silently prayed she'd agree, cause he'd forgotten the music he and Schue had picked out.

Rachel thought for a minute and smiled "That's a really good idea Noah, let's go." She turned and headed for the choir room.

The entire glee club had assembled with questions, comments and concerns; Schue walked out of the office "Alright, who's first?"

"We are." Tina said from her seat next to Lauren "There are no Valentie'sy Broadway duets for two girls."

"Well the duet doesn't have to be about the romance between the singers, it could be about the romance between someone that the singers know." Schue said trying to think if one such song. "What about "If Mama Was Married" from Gypsy?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded, writing down the information.

"Are there any other questions?"

Sam nodded "Would you mind giving us a demonstration? To show us exactly what you want?" The rest of the club nodded looking hopeful.

"Sure, do have any volunteers for my partner?"

Nobody moved and just as he thought that he would have to face dueting with Rachel again, Quinn raised her hand "I'll do it." Schue smiled and nodded motioning for her to come up.

They talked in hushed tones for a minute before turning to Brad " 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge." Quinn said taking her place beside Schue.

Brad and the band started playing and, staring intently at Quinn, Schue started to sing.

**Never knew I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Everyday I love you more and more**

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?**

**Telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**

**But I love you until the end of time.**

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

Quinn stepped forward and took up the song

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place _

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

_It all revolves around you_

Their voices melded in a perfect harmony as the song gathered in intensity

_**And there's no mountain too high**_

_**No river to wide**_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

_**Storm clouds may gather,**_

_**And stars may collide**_

**But I love you**_ (I love you)_

**Until the end of time**_ (Until the end of time)_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

_**Oh, come what may, come what may**_

_**I will love you,** Oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

The club burst into applause as their voices faded through the last notes of the song.

"Now that may not have been a Broadway love song," Mr. Schue said, a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "But that's basically what you should do with your duets."

Quinn ignored the strange looks that she was getting as she went and sat next to Mike; everyone converged on Mr. Schue's stacks of music books hoping to find a suitable duet.

Later that night Rachel and Puck were sitting in her room listening to the fifteenth duet ( "I've Never Been In Love Before" from Guys and Dolls) when Puck hit the stop button and grabbed his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Rachel stared at him "That song was perfect."

"So was every other one you've shown me." Puck said rolling his eyes. "What about this one?" He handed her the music and sat down again.

Rachel looked at the title and beamed "Noah this is brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think of this."

Puck smiled at her "What's this? A compliment? From Rachel "I'm better than God" Berry?" He laughed at the pitiful glare she shot him "So are we going to start practising or what?"

They practised religiously every chance they got - at school, at one of their houses, in the car on the way to and from school when he drove her - they were starting to develop a better relationship then they'd had before and Puck was beginning to count her as one of his closest friends.

Finn cornered Puck in the locker room after football a couple days before they were due to present their duets. "What they hell are you doing? We had a pact, that you weren't going to move in on Rachel."

Puck shrugged "You're not trying to get her back, you're trying to break up Sam and Quinn."

"Dude you promised that you wouldn't do this to me again. Going back on that and singing with her, that's not fair."

"First, I promised not to cheat with your girlfriends again. Second, Rachel is not your girlfriend. And third, all's fair in love and war bro, deal with it." With that Puck left, heading to the auditorium.

The day came for the couples to present their duets; the prize was once again a coupon for a dinner for two at Breadsticks. Lauren and Tina had just finished singing "If Mama Was Married" and Schue was digging in the hat to determine who would go next.

"Rachel and Puck, you guys are next." He said moving from the front of the club to a seat beside Quinn. The couple stood and Rachel gave their music to Brad and the band who began playing.

Rachel sang a tune that was familiar to quite a few of the club.

_Live in my house_

_I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back_

_with one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_and I'll cover you_

Puck's rich voice started and carried an added emotion that made it seem that he was truly promising the message of the song to Rachel.

**Open your door**

**I'll be your tenant**

**Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet**

**But sweet kisses I've got to spare**

**I'll be there and I'll cover you**

Their voices quickly and easily blended showing that the countless hours of practising had paid off.

_**I think the meant it**_

_**When they said you can't buy love**_

_**Now I know you can rent it**_

_**A new lease you are my love**_

_**on life Be my life**_

_**Just slip me on**_

_**I'll be your blanket**_

_**Wherever whatever I'll be your coat**_

_You'll be my king_

_And I'll be your castle_

**No you'll be my queen **

**And I'll be your moat**

_**I think they meant it **_

_**When they said you can't buy love**_

_**Now I know you can rent it**_

_**A new lease you are my love**_

_**On life all my life**_

_**I've longed to discover **_

_**Something as true as this is**_

**So with a thousand sweet kisses**

_(if you're cold and you're lonely)_

**I'll cover you**

**With a thousand sweet kisses**

_(you've got one nickle only)_

**I'll cover you**

_With a thousand sweet kisses_

**(When you're worn out and tired)**

_I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses_

**(When your heart has expired)**

_I'll cover you_

_**Oh, lover**_

_**I'll cover you**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Oh, lover**_

_**I'll cover you**_

As the song ended, Rachel and Puck were standing in the position that would've been used had they been acting the actual play. When it was over, Puck quickly and before he could give anymore thought to his plan, closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss that had the jaws of the entire glee club dropping.

Rachel pulled away, her cheeks tinged pink and her lips turned up in a smile. Puck smiled back at her as he let her go, just as he stepped away he was knocked t the ground by Finn who looked furious. Schue and Mike grabbed the two guys and pulled them apart.

"What the hell man?" Puck glared at Finn as he wiped blood from his split lip.

"You could've done that song without kissing her!"

Rachel went and stood in front of Finn glaring at the taller boy, "You dumped me Finn Hudson, you said it was over. You think that you can stomp all over people's feelings and that they'll take you back when you say that you're sorry. You need to grow up and stop acting as though the world revolves around you."

"That's real rich coming from you Little Miss High and Mighty." Santana said with a laugh.

Rachel sighed, "Yes I now that I need to work on that self-centred aspect of my life. I'm trying, it's a difficult habit to break when you've done it all your life. I never said that it would be easy for Finn to do it and I never will. But once the habit is broken it makes you a much better person and people want to be around you."

"Rachel's right." Quinn said coming to stand next to the brunette. "Finn, you dangle the girl you're with like a yo-yo, it's really hard to be in a relationship with you because of that. Trust me I know."

"Alright guys, lets get back to it." Schue said and everyone took their seats as Mike and Quinn took their places.

The rest of the practice went by without a snag and Rachel and Puck ended up winning the coupon to Breadsticks. It ended with Brittany giving out little Valentine's Day cards that invited the club to her house later that week for a party.

Puck had left Rachel with Quinn and Mercedes while he went to set up his little surprise for her. Schue had helped him pick out yet another song and had helped him set everything up at Brittany's. Finn had decided not to come so it was unlikely that there would be another brawl and Puck was feeling pretty good about what he was about to do.

There were shouts of happiness when the door opened and Kurt and Blaine walked in. Rachel and Mercedes almost bowled the two over with huge hugs and happily dragged them over to the rest of the glee club.

Music started and Puck started walking over to Rachel playing his guitar and singing.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off you_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure it out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off you_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't now why _

_I can't keep my eyes off you_

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

Rachel walked over to him as he put his guitar down, "I'm waiting for you to voice the question that goes with that song."

"Will you go out with me? For real this time." Puck added grinning.

"Of course I will." She smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started swaying as "Amazed" came on.

Quinn walked over to Mr. Schue "Will you dance with me Mr. Schue?"

"Sure." He took her hand and spun her out to where everyone was pairing off. He pulled her close as they swayed and she rested her head on his shoulder. "One day Quinn. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day to couples and singles alike.

All songs mentioned in this fic are:

Rachel &Puck: "I'll Cover You" RENT

Lauren & Tina: "If Mama Was Married" Gypsy

Brittany & Sam: "All I Ask Of You" The Phantom of the Opera

Santana & Artie: "As Long AS You're Mine" Wicked

Quinn & Mike: "You Are Woman I Am Man" Funny Girl

Mercedes & Finn: "Tonight" West Side Story

Quinn & Mr. Schue: Come What May" Moulin Rouge

Puck: "You And Me" Lifehouse

"Amazed Lonestar

"I've Never Been In Love Before" Guys & Dolls


End file.
